1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a bicycle and more particularly to a brake and lock device for use on a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
People ride bicycles for transportation and/or sports. Bicycles can be parked easily and entail almost no pollution for the environment However, bicycles can be easily stolen since they are light in weight. Therefore, a lot of locks have been devised to lock bicycles.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 411922 discloses a lock for bicycles. A bicycle includes a front fork consisting of a shank and two prongs extending from the shaft. A front wheel is mounted on an axle secured to the prongs of the front fork. The lock includes a horseshoe-shaped frame. Two plates are riveted to two ends of the horseshoe-shaped frame, respectively. Each of the plates defines a slot. An upper plate is riveted to a middle portion of the horseshoe-shaped frame. Two stops are raised from the upper plate. A lower end of a sheath in which a braking cable extends is restricted by means of the stops. A bolt can be inserted through the slot defined in each of the plates and a hole defined in a bracket for a brake shoe for engagement with a socket formed on each of the prongs of the front fork. Thus, the horseshoe-shaped frame and the brackets are mounted on the front fork. Several problems have been encountered in use of this conventional lock. Firstly, it adds a lot of weight to a bicycle. Secondly, it is troublesome to install because the brackets must be removed from the fork beforehand. Thirdly, it is troublesome to use because operation of the lock can be hindered by one of the brackets.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a brake and lock device.
According to the present invention, a brake and lock de,ice includes a lever pivotally connected with a fork of a bicycle, a brake shoe attached to the lever for braking a wheel and a lock attached to the lever for locking the wheel.
The lock includes a core for receiving a key and a latch connected with the core for locking the wheel. The mandrel can be rotated so that the latch can be pivoted.
The core includes a first end for receiving the key and a second end connected with the latch. The first end of the core defines a keyhole. The core includes a mandrel extending from the second end thereof for connection with the latch.
The latch defines a recess for receiving the mandrel and two holes in communication with the recess. The mandrel defines a hole. A pin can be inserted through the holes defined in the latch and in the mandrel.
The latch may include a protective sleeve mounted thereon.
The lever includes a casing formed thereon for receiving the core. The casing includes a cylindrical portion integrated with an annular portion defining a hole through which the mandrel extends.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.